


Sharpay At the Tipton (Repost!!!)

by Whovian_Princess



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Disney Channel, F/M, Gen, Humor, I Tried, Sharpay and Maddie are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_Princess/pseuds/Whovian_Princess
Summary: Maddie recieves news from her mother that her spoiled cousin, Sharpay Evans, is coming to stay with the Fitzpatrick family all weekend. Luckily, London manages to completely take over all their forced "hang-out sessions", and even invites Sharpay to sleepover with her at the Tipton, but Maddie still can't escape her cousin. How will she get through this awful weekend?
Relationships: Maddie Fitzpatrick/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sharpay At the Tipton (Repost!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a repost. My other account got deleted so I created this one, and I wanted to continue this story because I feel bad for orphaning the fic without finishing it.
> 
> Once again, I know this doesn't exactly work because High School Musical is still fiction in the TSLOZAC universe, but for now let's just pretend Sharpay is a real person there for the sake of this fic.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Happy reading!

It was six o'clock in the evening, nearly time for Maddie Fitzpatrick's shift as the candy counter girl of the Tipton Hotel to end. And thank goodness it was, because Maddie had a very important date that evening. She was going to go out to dinner and a movie with her current crush, Zane Gunnar. She knew him from school. He was in her geometry class, and the two of them were the only ones who ever raised their hands to answer Sister Dunbar's questions. He was smart, funny, and very cute, all qualities that Maddie admired in a guy. Just the thought of him gave her butterflies.

"Thinking about somebody special, sweet thang?"

Maddie turned from gazing dreamily off into space to thirteen-year-old Zack, who was smirking and raising an eyebrow at her flirtatiously. Cody, the more pleasant half of the Martin twins, stood next to him, simply smiling politely at her.

Maddie rolled her eyes at Zack and asked, "What do you two want?"

"Just a couple chocolate bars," Cody answered.

"Didn't Carey say you two could only have sweets on the weekends? You know, after the whole incident with Zack's candy hoarding?"

"Hey, I'm eating sugar in moderation now!" Zack exclaimed. "Besides, weren't you the one who snuck into the kitchen to eat an entire tub of ice cream?"

Maddie couldn't argue with that. "Fine," she said at last, giving in. "What kind of chocolate bars would you like?"

"A Twix for me," Zack replied, "and a Crunch bar for Cody."

"Actually, I want a dark chocolate Hershey's bar," said Cody. "Dark is healthier than milk chocolate."

"Okay. That'll be three dollars and seventy-five cents."

"Thanks, honey," Zack told her with an emphasised wink as he unwrapped the candy bar.

"Okay, now you're just acting pathetic," Cody commented. Zack shot him a dirty look as he took a large bite out of his Twix.

"Besides," Maddie added with a smug grin, "even if you weren't way too young for me, which you are, I still wouldn't go out with you. After all, I've already got a date with this really cute guy from my geometry class tonight, and I'm pretty sure he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend soon."

"What?!" Zack exclaimed, nearly dropping his candy in surprise and fury.

"Looks like somebody already beat you to Maddie's heart, Zack," Cody laughed.

"I know, I heard!" Zack turned back to Maddie and asked with wide eyes, "How cute are we talking about here, Maddie?!"

Maddie smirked as she replied, "On a scale of Labrador puppy to Zac Efron, he's at least a Hayden Christensen."

"Shoot! Well, is he funny?"

"Hilarious."

"Okay, so he's got those two things going for him, but is he smart? Because I know you're really into smart guys."

"He's practically a genius."

Zack paused for a moment, then let out a defeated sigh. "Well, I guess you two are meant for each other, then."

Maddie suddenly felt a bit sorry for him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, even though they were obviously never going to be an item.

"Listen, Zack," Maddie spoke gently. "Someday, you'll find the perfect girl for you. Someone as spirited and charming and fun as you are. But until then, just be patient. Have fun! Be a kid! Don't waste time chasing after me when your soulmate is probably still out there, waiting for you just like you're waiting for her. Okay?"

Zack looked up at her and cracked a half smile. "Okay."

Maddie smiled sweetly at him. "Good. Now, why don't you two go and let me finish my shift in peace? I can't wait to get it over with so I can go out with Zane!"

"Zane who?" London approached the candy counter with her spoiled pooch, Ivana, in her arms.

Maddie sighed. Every time she mentioned one of her crushes to London, things always seemed to go wrong.

"Zane Gunnar. You probably don't know him. He's in my geometry class."

"Oh, is he the one with braces who always whistles?"

"No, that's Taylor Gene. Zane has curly black hair and dark skin, and he always smells like cinnamon."

"How do you know how he smells?" Cody questioned.

"He sits right in front of me, so the scent is pretty strong." Maddie grinned and sighed dreamily as she added, "Sometimes I lean forward in my chair during class so I can smell him even better. Although, that kind of backfired last week when he turned around all of a sudden and asked for a pencil. Our faces were so close, we could've kissed."

"Ew!" Zack exclaimed. "Don't put that image in my head!"

"Sorry," Maddie apologized.

"Is he cute?" London asked.

"Completely adorable. Now, will you all go away? I've had a really long day, and I could use some peace and-"

Briiing! Briiing!

"Ugh, what now?!" Maddie snatched her phone out of her pocket and opened it up. London, Zack, and Cody leaned forward a bit, trying to hear the person on the phone.

"Hello?" Maddie spoke, sounding tired. "Oh, hey, Mom. Uh-huh… yeah, of course… wait, what are you saying… WHAT?!"

"Shh!" Mr. Moseby hissed as he came up to the counter. "No shouting in the lobby!"

"You just shouted that," Zack argued.

"Don't sass me, boy," Mr. Moseby told Zack, glaring at him.

"Okay," Maddie was saying to the person on the phone. She sounded upset. "I'll see you later… love you, too. Bye, Mom." She hung up, then let out a whimper.

"What's wrong, Maddie?" Cody asked, concerned. Maddie sighed sadly and whined, "My cousin is coming to stay at my house this weekend. Apparently my aunt thought of it. We haven't seen each other in years."

"Why?" asked Zack.

"Is she too poor to afford travelling?" London guessed, sounding sympathetic.

"No," Maddie responded, rolling her eyes. "Actually, she's rich. The reason I haven't seen her in years is because whenever someone brings her up, I remind them how much I despise her. She's catty, stuck up, devious, and shallow."

Zack gave a chuckle. "Sounds like someone we know," he commented, jabbing a thumb toward London.

"Who?" asked London, clearly clueless.

"No one," Maddie answered quickly, giving Zack a sharp look.

"Maybe this cousin of yours has changed since you last saw her," Mr. Moseby told Maddie.

"Oh, please. There's no way someone that bad could change in fifty years."

"What's her name?" asked Cody.

"Sharpay."

Suddenly, London let out one of her signature high-pitched squeals, causing the whole group to plug their ears.

"Sharpay Evans?" London questioned.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know her?"

"We met at her sixteenth birthday party! Her parents invited me as a guest to surprise her. She's a big fan of mine!"

Maddie's jaw dropped. "You were invited to her birthday party and not me?"

"I thought you said you hate her," Cody stated.

"I do. But it would have been nice to at least be acknowledged. After all, I'm her cousin!"

"Hold up a sec," Zack said, putting up his hand. "Didn't you say she was rich?"

"Yes."

"Then if you two are related, why aren't you rich?"

"That's a very personal question, Zack," Mr. Moseby warned him.

"It's alright, Moseby," Maddie assured him. Then she turned back to Zack and explained, "Our moms are sisters. My mom married a poor guy, and my aunt married a rich guy. And now, here we are."

"Aw, it's too bad your mom didn't marry the rich guy," London told her in a pitying tone. "Then it wouldn't be a problem for me to be seen in public with you!"

Maddie didn't really feel like getting back at London for making that comment, so she simply sighed in disappointment.

"Sometimes I wish people could just choose their own family members. Then people like me wouldn't end up with mean, spoiled cousins who only ever talk about how fabulous they are."

"Hey, I'd love that, too!" Zack agreed. "Then I could pick out a cool brother!"

"Hey!" Cody shouted, looking offended. Then, in an attempt to defend himself, he argued, "I'll have you know that some people actually consider me very cool."

Maddie tried to stifle a laugh, but instead snorted loudly. Cody glared at her. Zack simply laughed, elbowed his brother gently and said, "Hey, you got Maddie to laugh when she was feeling upset, so that should make you feel better."

Maddie grinned at her friends. "Thanks for trying to comfort me, guys-" she paused to mouth "not you" to London- "but I don't think-"

Maddie stopped short when she saw none other than Zane Gunnar himself stroll into the lobby. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my word, there's Zane! Quick, all of you, get out of here!"

With that, Zack, Cody, London, and Mr. Moseby all hurried away from the candy counter. Only Zack stayed nearby, standing on the small set of stairs next to the candy counter so that he was still close enough to listen in on their conversation.

Maddie quickly brushed her fingers through her blonde curls, making sure they looked neat. Then she gave Zane her most radiant smile. Seeing her so happy made Zack cheerful, too, even if he wasn't going to admit it. After all, Maddie was still about to go on a date with another guy, a guy he would never be able to compete with.

Zane really was as handsome as Maddie had made him out to be. He wore a short sleeved tee that perfectly showed off his impressive muscles. His face looked as though it was chiseled from stone, with a perfect jawline, bright eyes, and a warm smile. And Zack could only dream of having hair like that; soft dark curls that any girl would drool over.

"Hey, Maddie," Zane greeted her softly as he walked up to the candy counter, his gentle smile widening at the sight of her.

"Hi, Zane," Maddie replied with a giggle, giving him a little wave. "I'm so pumped for our date tonight. I promise you, I'll be done here in just a few minutes. Uh, you can sit over there while you wait, if you want to."

Zane's expression changed from happy to what looked like disappointment mixed with guilt. "Actually, Maddie, I came here to tell you that I'm going to have to call off our date tonight. We have some unexpected guests over at our house, and my parents really want me to stick around."

Maddie looked crestfallen. "Oh. I see. That's okay. Trust me, I know what it's like to have unexpected guests. Uh, when should we reschedule our date?"

"I'm free on Friday."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my cousin's coming into town on Friday night, so that won't really be a good time."

"Oh. Okay. Well, how about Saturday?"

Maddie considered it for a moment. "Well, my cousin will still be visiting, but I'm sure my mom will let me leave her alone for a few hours to catch dinner and a movie with you."

Zane's smile returned to his face in the form of a huge grin. "Alright, then. I'll see you on Saturday, Maddie!"

"Yeah, see you then!" Maddie responded, giving him a thumbs up and trying to smile.

Zane gave her a quick nod, then hurried out of the hotel.

Once he was gone, Maddie let out a groan. "Could this day get any worse?" She kicked the candy counter out of frustration, but immediately regretted it as pain shot through her toes.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she yelped, clutching her foot.

"Oh look, it can get worse!" London observed with excitement. Maddie's eyes fired daggers at London as she let down her foot.

"I'm really sorry your date got called off, Maddie," Zack consoled her. "But hey, look at it this way: maybe this is a sign from the universe that the two of you aren't meant to be, and that you need to consider… other guys." He pointed his thumbs toward himself on the word 'other'.

Maddie sighed and said, "I thought we just had a discussion about this, Zack."

"I know, but that was five minutes ago."

"Oh, come on!" Cody cried, walking toward his brother. "You're being ridiculous!"

"No shouting in the lobby!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed again.

Maddie rubbed her temples the way she always did when she felt a headache coming on. This was too much. First, her awful cousin is coming to stay with her for two whole days. Then, her date with the man of her dreams gets postponed. And now she had sore toes!

Why did her life have to be so utterly pathetic?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I apologize for the confusion. 
> 
> Have a fabulous day!
> 
> ~Whovian_Princess ♡


End file.
